Melvin
by ElsiMate
Summary: In which Sakura talks about dresses, boobs and coffee to the only man around. AU


**Hi. My last post was a year ago and this is an apology. Sooo, yeah. I may not be updating regularly or as fast as I used to, but I will be updating.**

**.  
**

"She does_ not_ have the boobs for that dress." She pointed to a girl wearing a pink baby doll dress, who turned towards her and glared through crooked rectangular-framed glasses. She made her way into a small boutique.

"I think she heard you."

"I bet she did." She said, indifferently as she crossed her legs and took a sip of her coffee. "Do you think she'll take a hint and change her outfit?"

"I bet when she comes out she'll be wearing a whole new outfit."

"Five bucks says she'll be wearing the exact same dress in a different color."

"Five bucks says she doesn't."

They watched the red head walk out of the store in a new ensemble: jeans and a shirt.

"I win."

"You said she won't be in the exact same dress. Not in a different outfit."

"Actually, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Just ask him." He pointed to the eavesdropping waiter they've become accustomed to since they made their café rendezvous frequent. The waiter, who was already looking at them, nodded sullenly and sent an apologetic stare to the girl.

"Hmph." She coughed up the five bucks and gave it to her friend. "I bet I'd look great in that dress."

"What dress?"

"The one the ugly red head was wearing."

"Mhmm."

"Because I have great boobs."

"Whatever you say."

"I mean, look at them."

"Sak, I think you should really talk to Ino about this kind of stuff."

"But, Sasucakes, Ino—my best friend—is not here! And because you are the only person that I am with acquaintance to in the vicinity, you are therefore entitled to be my _default _ best friend, a grand title that is only bestowed to chosen people, and thus inherit all duties my best friend had which includes complimenting me." She took a breath.

"Yeah," He took a sip from her coffee. "I don't get your logic."

"Hey!" She snatched her cup from his large hands, purposely spilling some of the hot drink on his jean-clad lap. "Order your own coffee." She continued to scrutinize everyone who wasn't them, then took another sip. "My logic is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"You decided to sit at my table—" He recalled the first time she sat with him last week.

"You _invited _me to sit at your table because you were lonely." She blinked prettily.

"—and decided to make this an everyday thing—" He remembered his surprise when she sat with him again the next day.

"We both put insight to the idea."

"Negative insight, but insight still." Sasuke signaled for their waiter and asked for a cappuccino.

"And besides, Sasuke-_kun,_" She asked the waiter for a napkin. "If you didn't want to be around me, you'd have already left."

"Your logic makes sense now."

"Or you would've just stopped coming to this café."

"I happen to like this place."

"Translation: you happen to like me."

"Logic is again unintelligible."

"I have all the proof right here!" She raised her arms, motioning towards her surroundings or their waiter.

Sasuke stared at him, seeming to ask _"Really? That obvious?" _ The waiter frowned and nodded again.

Sasuke scowled.

"Look over there." He quickly changes subject. "She looks pretty."

"You just changed the subject. How dare you, subject changer."

"Really, look."

"Alright, alright."

Slowly, she turned.

"Are you shitting me, Sasucakes?"

"I am in no way shitting you, Sakura. In both literal and metaphorical contexts."

Sakura scoffed.

"No one's there, Smartass."

"Nope, she's right there."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

She stared again. Nothing. The street was empty, except for the people in the small shops bordering the boardwalk.

And then she gets it. She looks closer. Into a mall window. Into a reflection.

She starts to turn around again. "You sneaky bastard."

"Hi, I'm Melvin." The waiter is seated across from her. He snorts and wipes his nose. "I-I, uhm, he said to give you this."

She snatched a piece of paper away from him and frantically opened. It was the napkin she asked for. No writing. Just tissue.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

'_Probably Ino. Again.'_

She took it out begrudgingly, slammed it on the table and quickly unlocked it.

'_See you tomorrow, Sak. Same time, same place.'_

"Sneaky bastard."

"So, uhm, I was thinking," Melvin snorted. "After my shift we could go see a movie or something."

Sakura glared at him. "You're still here?"

Melvin pouted and wiped his nose again. "He said I could take you out on a date."

"Did he now?" She growled.

Melvin nodded.

"Sneaky _effing _bastard."

**.**

**Hi.  
**


End file.
